


Relieve

by hornybraincell



Series: Max's Kinktober Drabbles 2020 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Edging, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/pseuds/hornybraincell
Summary: “Solo S-ranks are never fun,” she grimaces, tilting her head to let him really get at the tension in her neck, the ends of her hair gently ghosting over her back. “This massage is nice, but I need a little more heavy duty stress relief, sensei.”Kinktober Day 20:Edging + Size Difference
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Max's Kinktober Drabbles 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948165
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118





	Relieve

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was "the only real ninja sex relief is a good nut" heheh
> 
> i've been getting a little burnt out on porn with these, so really trying to limit writing these to 20 minutes. hopefully they're still enjoyable!

“Rough mission, huh?” asks Kakashi, voice low. His hands massage across Sakura’s tense shoulders, thumbing over the scars there. Her muscles ripple so beautifully in the low light. Although she’s grown up since she was the little genin assigned to him, a jounin and a ninja who has surpassed even Tsunade, she’s still so much smaller than him. His palm fits neatly over one of her shoulder blades.

“Solo S-ranks are never fun,” she grimaces, tilting her head to let him really get at the tension in her neck, the ends of her hair gently ghosting over her back. “This massage is nice, but I need a little more heavy duty stress relief, sensei.”

“I’ve told you that you kids don’t have to call me that anymore,” he mutters, but he gets one arm around the back of her knees and scoops her up to carry her to his bed, placing her down, kneeling on top of her on all fours. “Especially not when we fuck.”

“But it’s sexy,” she smirks, a teasing glint in her eye. “You’re so bad, sensei…you’re so much bigger than me...will you even fit?” She asks, mock-innocent, with eyes gone wide and coy.

He chuckles. Kakashi covers almost her whole body with just his torso, and when she looks up, all she can see is his chest and his dick, swinging above her, and she leers at it.

“You’re making me feel old, and gross.”

“Maybe you are,” she shrugs. “Hurry up, old man.”

“I’m 32.”

“Still older than me,” she laughs. “How fast can you make me cum?”

Kakashi  _ tsks, _ shaking his head and taking himself in hand, rubbing himself to hardness. It doesn’t take long, not with Sakura splayed out beneath him, pert tits on display and her hands above her head so enticingly, the curve of her hips, and of course, her leaking cunt, ready for him.

“Maa, I am the Hokage, you know? I would hope I’m skilled at some things…”

She rolls her eyes.

“Then hurry along. I’m exhausted from my mission, I won’t last long.”

“Won’t you?” Kakashi asks, and Sakura’s eyes go wide for a moment before he’s pushing in. She knows that look. Kakashi may act lazy and put-upon, but he certainly likes a bedroom challenge.

His cock is thick, and long, and fills her aching cunt to the brim, but she’s taken him many times, and has grown used to the brilliant pain. It so quickly melts into pleasure as he ruts into her, moving against her sensitive clit from the inside and making her explode.

She was right: she isn’t going to last long, and she tells him as much, crossing her ankles to squeeze around his girth even tighter.

“Nu-uh, Sakura-chan,” he says, his sing-song voice making her huff. “You said you wanted relief, huh? Relaxation? We can get you a stronger orgasm than that...you’ll cum when I say.”

She answers with a moan, forcing herself to hold the rush back, and it feels like a dam is about to break. He drags her to the edge four more times, moving in and out of her with a pace that makes her remember just how talented he is, even if he’d like to pretend otherwise.

She groans, desperate for release, but he doesn't tell her she can finish. He just continues to move, cups her tits, squeezing there, and sucks a hickey into her neck like he’s also a teenager. Shit, she can barely hold herself back, she’s been  _ waiting – _

“Kakashi – I can’t –”

“You can,” he says, teeth scraping over her nipple, pressing down just a bit. Not hard enough to break the skin, but it makes her yelp. Fuck, those Hatake canines are sharp. Her pussy is throbbing, leaking all over his dick, clenching around him, and her vision feels dim.

“Kakashi –” Sakura begs again. She can't hold it in any longer, can feel the wave about to crest.

“Let go,” he commands, and she finally, blessedly does.

White hot pleasure clouds her vision as the orgasm courses through her, a river of fire as she shudders all over, heat pouring from her chest down to her toes. She can feel him finish too, shooting inside of her, sucking into her neck again, and she leans up into it to meet him, sucking at his bottom lip as she moves her hips in time with his.

Later, when they’ve both flopped onto each other, too tired to pull the sheets up, she’ll sleep deeply, without the usual post-mission nightmares.

After all, the only real stress relief for a ninja is a good fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are loved and encouraged!! <3


End file.
